


In the Corner With Our Coffee (Just Here, You and Me)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Baker!Harry, Best Irish MOFO ever--Niall, But they have sex in the end, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Fight, Food fight that didn't lead to sex, I dunno what happened, I edited this a bit, I love tagging random stuff, M/M, OMG so many tags with sex in them, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Wow more tags with sex in them, barista!Liam, writer!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam sees him on a Thursday morning, behind the counter of the café where he works at, making himself a cup of coffee with his eyes barely open.</p><p>(Basically, a coffee shop/cafe au that started out as fluff but ended up being really smutty somehow)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Title from a song lyrics that I wrote long time ago (It was a sad song called 'All In the Past' which doesn't fit with this story but who cares no one knows the full lyrics anyway-- This part fitted perfectly so I put it as the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Corner With Our Coffee (Just Here, You and Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly long and stupid author's note at the bottom.
> 
> Suck it up and read it.
> 
> Please.
> 
> (I edited this a bit, at the beginning, so now there's more fluff.)

 

 

Liam sees him on a Thursday morning, behind the counter of the café where he works at, making himself a cup of coffee with his eyes barely open.

 

And god, he is _beautiful._ He walks in, all 6ft glory with a leather jacket and tight black jeans. He’s carrying a laptop in one hand, and Liam could see a tattoo peeking out of his white t-shirt. And he doesn’t mind the tattoo. Actually, he quite likes it. He just wants to touch, to lick, to scratch over while making love and see the contrast of it on his white sheets in the early morning.

 

Liam shakes his head to get rid of his daydreams. The man orders a simple black coffee, and sits at the very back of the café, in the corner and begins to type in his laptop. Liam thinks it quite ironic, his dark skin with his black leather jacket, drinking plain black coffee without any milk or sugar and just screaming out blackness. He still doesn’t mind it at all.

 

Soon Liam doesn’t think about him at all, because the coffee shop is full of university students lining up for Liam to dish up their daily dose of coffee. Liam works hard while standing up as Harry and Niall idles around.

 

“Niall, aren’t you supposed to be helping?” Liam groaned.

 

Harry, he can understand. He’s the baker, and the co-owner of this shop, alongside Liam. Both straight out of uni, Liam and Harry hunted for place for their dream café, with barista (Liam) and baking (Harry) qualifications in hand. They settled for a shop near their university, and since then all the uni students and the office workers from nearby companies have been flocking here ever since. They recently closed down a Starbucks shop. (“Ha! Take that, Shitbucks!” “Harry, at least be a bit polite. The owner’s glaring at us.”)

 

So Harry, the co-owner of the café who woke up at 4am to finish all the baking, was allowed to sit around munching on one his muffins. Niall, their friend who was just hired to help around because he was jobless, was _not_ allowed.

 

“Fine.” Niall shook the cookie crumbs off his lap and went behind the counter.

 

The brief morning rush was over, with Niall in charge of handling over bills and writing people’s names and drawing four-leaf clovers on the coffee cups (just because he could, and also because he’s Irish). Liam was solely in charge of making coffee (because Liam will not let Niall near the coffee machines after the syrup accident).

 

Niall was currently sweeping the floor, being very thorough with it because he had nothing better to do. _And_ because he had nothing to do, he decided to talk to their only customer left in their shop, the man who was still in the corner, typing away on his laptop.

 

“Hiya, mate. Weren’t you here since we opened up the shop?” Niall asked.

 

“Yeah, I decided to work in a new environment to…get some inspiration, I guess. I’m Zayn.” The man, Zayn, replied.

 

“Oh, I’m Niall, and that’s my mate Harry and Liam. So, what inspiration?” Niall asked, plopping down on the chair opposite Zayn like he’d known him his whole life.

 

Liam was currently trying to look busy fiddling with his syrup containers, listening in their conversations.

 

“I’m a writer, and I’m working on my next novel. I like to branch over different genres and now I’m trying to write a romance novel because the women at my last book tour was all over me so I thought, ‘Why not?.’ I’ll just paste my picture on the cover and they might buy it.” Zayn explained.

 

Even if he knew that Zayn was being sarcastic, Liam could still picture Zayn’s picture blown up on a cover of a book, displayed on the romance section of the bookstore. The women will probably fight to get their hands on it. Heck, Liam might just do that too.

 

“What’s your name? I might check up on your work later.” Niall asked, taking a cookie out of his pocket and munching on it. When did he take those?

 

“Zayn. Zayn Malik.” He replied.

 

“Cool. You might want to come here often, cause Liam likes to sneak in cookies to some regulars he’s friendly with. Wait, you’ve been here all morning and you only had a cup of coffee?” Niall demanded, taking a peek at Zayn’s emptied coffee mug.

 

“Umm…Yes?” Zayn replied, unsure.

 

“You only had a cup of coffee. _Black_ coffee. This is outrageous! Liam is genius at making up new recipes for coffees so nobody really gets black coffee; they just ask if Liam has any new menus. And Harry’s cookies are _heaven._ Everything here is _HEAVEN._ You should try it right away. I’ll get you some.” Niall ran back towards them, face determined to prove that Liam and Harry’s coffee and cookies are the best thing ever. Liam doesn’t know if he should be laughing or be flattered by the fact that Niall just fanboyed more over their food then he did over Justin Bieber.

 

Soon Niall is armed with the very best of Harry’s cookies, and Liam’s most popular menu, called Firefly dust (Liam sprinkles practically everything in there), complete with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top.

 

Liam knew that Zayn’d like it. Everyone does. But he was completely unprepared for Zayn’s reaction. Zayn _moaned._ He stuck out his pink tongue and licked the area around his mouth to wipe out the wiped cream smeared there, and announced,

“I’m in _love_.”

 

Liam was pretty sure that Zayn wasn’t alone on that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Liam now sees Zayn in his coffee shop everyday, not just a Thursday. Liam now sits with Zayn in the corner, both of them with coffee in their hands, talking about anything and everything. And Zayn is still beautiful, but now he’s also so damn _wonderful_ and Liam can’t stand it. Being next to him without being able to do anything, just pining. And Zayn is just _there,_ being wonderful and beautiful and just god damn amazing with every single thing that he does. He tries every single one of Liam’s coffees and munches on one of Harry’s pastries as he types away, his long fingers flowing over the keyboards.

 

“Any inspiration?” Liam would ask, and Zayn would gaze up at Liam with a look in his eyes; Liam could never figure it out. Zayn would simply smile, but somehow it always made Liam feel like he’s the happiest man in the world.

 

Soon they're something like best friends. Zayn spends his whole day working on his book, while Liam talks about his family and his old pets and every little thing about him which Zayn remembers. Zayn tells him about his sisters, the paintings that he draws in his spare time, and every tedious thing about him that no one else knew, and when the day's over he helps Liam close the shop, pulling down the curtains and wiping down the counter. 

 

"I should be paid, I do more work than Niall." Zayn pouts, and Liam sprays whipped cream on his face just he because he can.

 

"Food fight!" Zayn shouts, hands immediately reaching for the chocolate sprinkles. He shakes the bottle over Liam's head, the sprinkles going into Liam's hair till Liam cranes back his head and catches the sprinkles in his mouth instead. They immediately stock up their weapons by raiding the counter, full with chocolates, syrups, leftover cake and sandwiches.

 

It's crazy. Liam holds fort behind the counter as Zayn holds a chair in front of him as a shield, slowly scooting closer to where Liam is.

 

Zayn hits him with a tuna sandwich. The mayo in it makes the tuna stick on Liam's cheek. Zayn laughs at Liam's misfortune till Liam smashes down a chocolate cake down Zayn's t-shirt. Zayn's mouth makes an O shape, and it's so hillarious that Liam laughs hard, almost tearing up.

 

Zayn wins because he fully covers Liam with pastries while he was practically rolling on the ground laughing. They have to clean up all over again, and walks down the streets still covered with food. An old lady shrieks at them, going on about 'those bloody teenagers nowdays' and they just laugh. They spend the rest of the walk eating the food on their bodies.

 

They go to Zayn's place, because Niall would freak if he saw how they 'wasted'  _his_ leftovers. They both shower and Liam wears Zayn's clothes. They both end up on the couches curling into each other, both sound asleep as a movie plays on the telly, unwatched.

 

This becomes a ritual, somehow, and Zayn now orders pizzas for them on the walk back home. Liam always smears down a chocolate cake down Zayn's shirt because chocolate cake is Zayn's favourite. Liam has a t-shirt of Zayn's that he can call his own, because he wears them more than Zayn. Liam brings movies to Zayn's house and almost always forget to bring it back, and he cooks breakfast for both of them in the mornings, when he falls asleep on the couch and stays the night. They keep score of the food fights on a small white board, stowed under the counter. Liam's winning by 6 games.

 

Niall keeps giving them suspicious looks because nowdays he never gets any leftovers, but that never stops them.

 

And Zayn is not a badboy in a leather jacket, he’s the geeky kid with his thick, black glasses and a batman t-shirt, and Liam realises too late that he’s already too far-gone for him. Liam is a mess. He spends hours trying to get his wardrobe and his hair right, like a bloody 12 year old teenage girl, sees Zayn looking so effortlessly stylish and realise that he’s too good for someone like Liam.

 

Liam feels stupid— He only realised that after spending 5 months with him.

 

Liam hides, because that’s what cowards like him do. He holes himself up in his flat, hidden under his blankets, and passes time looking at the sunlight peeking through his curtains, and the dust floating in the air.

 

Liam loses track of time. Harry and Niall knocked at the door of his room, alternating between begging and threatening for him to open the door, because it’s been two months and how is Liam still alive?

 

Zayn doesn’t try to contact him, although they’re practically best friends now. Liam feels even more dejected.

 

\--

 

Zayn finally contacts him. It’s already night when Liam gets the message, simply reading out: ‘Open your front door.’

 

Liam comes out of his room, shocking Harry and Niall so much that they both go tumbling down out of their sofa, bodies practically folded into half on the floor. The remote skidders out of Harry’s grasp, but Niall is still clutching onto his bowl of nachos, not a piece spilling out of the bowl.

 

“Woah! Irish leprechaun magic!” Harry shouts out into his knee.

 

Niall just snorts into his fistful of nachos.

 

Liam reaches the front door, and after a moment of consideration, opens it. Zayn’s not there. Instead, there’s a book placed on his doormat, with a note.

 

The note simply said: ‘I finally finished the book. The result is different than what I imagined, it’s not a novel after all. –Zayn-‘

 

The title page is a simple cream colour, the title in brown letters (Coffee coloured, maybe) blown up on the whole cover screaming out—

 

LIAM.

 

 

Liam’s eyes popped out. With shaking hands, he quickly turned to the first page.

 

 

_To Liam._

_My inspiration, my muse, my kryptonite._

_Never said it before,_

_but_

_I love you._

He turns the page.

 

_1._

_I met him on a Thursday._

_You know what they say,_

_That people look for_

_Love at first sight_

_But disbelieves when they come._

_His eyes were warm,_

_Soft, and gentle unlike mine,_

_A desperate shade of brown_

_Strained with time._

_Thought I saw a spark_

_In my world so dark_

_So soft, but still so blinding,_

_Startling me awake._

_And did you see me?_

_And hear what I tried to say_

_With unspoken words;_

_You could be my inspiration_

_My sweet disposition,_

_My eyes, a streak of desperation,_

_Were only longing for you._

 

 

Liam had read enough. He rushed straight out of his house. He began to run towards Zayn’s house, having memorised the way long ago. He turned around the corner, and skidded in front of his coffee shop.

 

Zayn.

 

Liam runs towards him. Zayn sees him, and Liam’s got his attention. Liam stops, inches away from Zayn’s face.

 

“I got your book.” Liam whispered.

 

“Do you like it?” Zayn whispers back, his lips halfway turning into a smirk.

 

“Is it…is it true? Do you, umm…love—“ Liam stammers, taking a step back.

 

“Every poem, every single letter in that book leads to this—I love you Liam. I love you so fucking much, it almost hurts. I saw you in this coffee shop 7 months ago, and I dragged myself in there wearing my fucking leather jacket even though I have a perfectly nice office in my own house. And then we became friends, and I didn’t want to ruin something perfect, I thought the feeling would pass, but it didn’t and I wrote a whole book about it, and now I don’t know what to do—“

 

Liam suddenly feels brave. It’s a strange feeling, this sudden rush of insanity that makes him feel like he can do anything, like—

 

Kissing Zayn.

 

Liam smashes his lips against Zayn’s. Zayn is stunned, giving Liam a perfect opportunity to take control, to bite Zayn’s lower lip, sliding his tongue inside to intertwine their tongues together. Liam pushes Zayn against the brick wall outside his coffee shop, and sucks on his tongue, when Zayn groans and spins them around, pinning Liam on the brick wall where he previously was. He pulls back and stares at Liam, pinned on the wall with his lips swollen and looking thoroughly-kissed. He grins wickedly, and leans in.

 

This time Zayn’s in charge. He tugs the nape of Liam’s hair, making him tilt his head back to fully expose his neck. Zayn takes full advantage, mouthing along Liam’s neck, alternating between licking, sucking, and occasionally biting, leaving trails of red marks on Liam’s white skin. Liam’s got both his hands under Zayn’s shirt, his cold hands trailing across Zayn’s six-pack, and slightly going under Zayn’s jeans, teasing him.

 

“Fuck, Li.”

 

They’re both hard, and Liam can feel Zayn’s hard-on grinding against his thigh. His hands trail across Zayn’s zipper, slowly pulling it down halfway, only to zip it back up again. He deliberately brushes his hand over Zayn’s crotch, but place it on his shoulder instead.

 

“God damn it Liam, such a fucking tease. So fucking hot, my Liam.” Zayn groaned.

 

Liam moans into Zayn’s mouth, and Zayn lifts him up. Liam crosses his legs around Zayn’s waist, and kisses him even deeper.

 

“Fuck, Zayn. Inside. Key’s in my back pocket.” Liam pants into Zayn’s shoulder.

 

Zayn takes his time trying to find it, squeezing Liam’s arse and sliding his hands between Liam’s legs, making him flinch and jerk up every time Zayn brushes up his cock.

 

“Please, Zayn. Hurry up!” Liam’s keens, desperate, grinding his cock against Zayn’s hand to provide friction.

 

Zayn is desperate for it too, and finally fishes out the keys out of Liam’s pocket and unlocks the door to the coffee shop.

 

Thankfully all the curtains are down, and as soon as the door’s locked again, Zayn pushes Liam against the counter, kissing him deeply until they’re both out of breath.

 

Liam suddenly gets down on his knees in front of Zayn, his hands on Zayn’s zipper. He looks up at Zayn with questioning eyes, as if begging Zayn for permission.

 

“Fuck, yes, quick.”

 

Liam unzips the zipper and takes Zayn’s dick out. Zayn pushes his jeans down to his knees. Liam laps at the very tip of it, like a kitten, and Zayn wills himself not to just fuck into Liam’s mouth right then. Liam’s got his mouth around Zayn, and he moves his head, willing himself to take in more of Zayn, until he reaches the base of Zayn’s 8 inch cock.

 

“Oh god, Liam, Liam” Zayn moans and his hips suddenly jerks forward. Liam moaned around Zayn’s cock.

 

“You like that, don’t you. You whore.” Zayn smirks at him, and Liam hollows out his cheeks, affectively wiping out his smirk. Liam licks out a stripe out of Zayn’s cock, and mouths at his balls.

 

“Li, I’m going to cum if you keep doing this.” Zayn begged.

 

Liam grinned up at him, seductively, and said, “I thought you could fuck into my mouth, Zee. Won’t you like that, your cock hitting the back of my throat? And I could lap up all you cum afterwards. And if you’re good I’ll even lick it out of your fingers.”

 

Zayn groaned.

 

“You like it dirty, Liam? You’re asking me for it?”

 

Liam grinned and nodded. Zayn smirked.

 

“You only look innocent, Li. You are a bad boy, Liam. Boys with mouths as filthy as you should be punished, we should start by cleaning that dirty mouth of yours, Li.” He whispers into Liam’s ear, and takes the back of his head and leads it back to his dick.

 

“Yeah, we’re going to clean your mouth real good.” Zayn whispers.

 

He pushes Liam’s head into his cock. Zayn jerks his hips towards Liam, his cock hitting the back of Liam’s throat.

 

“Fuck Liam, it’s just like you wanted. I’ll fuck your mouth till it’s all clean.” Zayn pants.

 

Liam takes it, slightly gagging, but enjoys it. He moans around Zayn and sucks him through his orgasm.

 

“Fuck, Liam. You’re so good, fuck.” Zayn breathes deeply to regain his breath, then he suddenly lifts Liam up and places him on the counter.

 

“Now it’s your turn, Liam.” Zayn whispers against Liam’s hole. Liam shivers.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Li.” Zayn smiles against Liam’s hole, then suddenly licks a huge stripe out of it. Liam lets out a huge moan, buckling his hips.

 

“Oh god, Zayn—“ Liam gasps.

 

Zayn pushes his tongue inside Liam. Poking out his tongue straight, he fucks Liam with his tongue.

 

“Fuck, Zayn, fuck, fuck, fuck—“ Liam gasps.

 

Zayn eats him out, until Liam is trembling, his cock painfully erect.

 

Zayn pulls back, and instead holds out his fingers in front of Liam.

 

“Lick.” Zayn nudges his fingers into Liam’s mouth.

 

Liam sucks on Zayn’s fingers, his teeth slightly scraping. He rolls his tongue around Zayn’s fingers, while looking into Zayn’s eyes the entire time. It feels strangely intimate.

 

“Okay, that’s enough Liam.” Zayn positions himself again behind Liam, and slowly pushes in one finger. Liam hisses back a breath. Zayn stops.

 

“No, no, don’t stop. Another finger.” Liam pleaded.

 

Zayn obliges. He puts in another finger, slowly pushing it in and out. He scissors his fingers to stretch Liam’s hole, to prepare him as best as he can. Soon Zayn is able to slide his entire fist in and out of Liam.

 

 “Fuck Liam, look at you, taking in my entire fist. I bet you can take two cocks, huh Liam? Wouldn’t you like that? One cock sliding back out just to have another cock slamming back into you? Maybe it’ll even hit your prostate Every. Single. Time. Fuck, wouldn’t you like that?” Zayn questions.

 

Liam lets out a deep moan. He tries to talk, but he’s too busy panting.

 

“Fuck, you are kinkier than I thought. Next time, Liam. Next time.” Zayn whispers.

 

“Fuck….Zayn! I’m…rea…dy…” Liam gasps.

 

Zayn flips Liam around, so that his chest is against the counter, his arse and legs helplessly dangling down.

 

“Fuck, Liam. I’m going in.” Zayn pants.

 

He pushes in, until he’s fully inside Liam. He waits for Liam to adjust.

 

“Zee, fuck, just fucking move.” Liam whined.

 

Zayn thrusts hard. Liam lets out a huge moan, and grips the edge of the counter to steady himself. Zayn finds himself a rhythm, and soon Zayn is thrusting out of Liam fast and hard. The café is quiet, except for the moans, and the slaps of their skin as their hips meet back together. Zayn rolls his hips, angling his hips differently till he hears Liam gasp, his hips suddenly jerking into the counter.

 

“Oh, there, Zayn. Hit me there, Zee. Pound me hard, fuck me hard into this counter.” Liam moans.

 

Zayn can feel his orgasm coming, his rhythm faltering as he desperately tries to get both of them off as fast as possible.

 

“Fuck, Zayn, I’m coming—“ Liam claws at the counter as he reaches his orgasm.

 

“Fuck, so tight, fuck.” Liam clenches hard against Zayn’s cock, squeezing the orgasm out of him till Zayn practically zones out.

 

Zayn collapses into Liam’s back, their panting lips meeting back together.

 

“Fuck, Liam. I love you.” Zayn pants against Liam’s mouth.

 

“I love you too.” Liam smiles against his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Harry and Niall find them asleep on the sofas at the back, both thankfully dressed. They’re both leaning into each other, Liam’s head resting on Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“Aww.” Harry coos, snapping a picture of them. He was always such a sucker for romance.

 

Niall, however, is not.

 

“Get up, you have to scrub this whole place down before we open. This place fucking reeks of sex! We actually eat here!” Niall shouts, plonking them with brooms till they finally surrender.

 

“I’m never going to lick cookie crumbs out of that counter again.” Niall mutters.

 

 

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Author's Notes:
> 
> 1\. I'm absolutely rubbish at poetry, don't judge.  
> 2\. It's my first time writing smut and now I'm feeling awkward.  
> 3\. I'm really bad at fluff  
> 4\. I'm probably bad at smut too, I dunno. no betas, meaning I'm solely responsible if the story sucks. 
> 
> 5\. I was going to involve whipped cream and chocolate sauce just because they exist in coffee shops but that would've gotten out of hand. Oh well.  
> 


End file.
